Uryuom
Uryuoms are a space-faring, shapeshifting species that currently live on Earth in the Main Universe and in Ellen's Second Life Universe. However, they are kept secret in the Main Universe; in the Second Life Universe, they are openly accepted as part of the culture and fought in the American Revolutionary war. Biology Gender The Uryuom species does not have anatomically different sexes, but Uryuoms take gender roles to better fit into the culture on Earth. How their gender roles are determined vary depending on family; some families insist on a certain pattern to their childrens' gender, while others allow their child to choose for himself on his way through life. For an uryuom who has not yet chosen a gender, masculine pronouns are used. Breeding Uryuoms reproduce by producing an egg using something, likely secretions, from their bodies (normally, at least two uryoums are needed in order to get enough material, although there are exceptions ), into which DNA from at least two parents is injected; the current record is 12 DNA donors (the resulting child "needed some serious counseling"). Not all of them have to be uryuom either (the child mentioned earlier had three non-uryuom parents). When non-uryuom DNA is present, seyunolu (or, in English, chimeras) are produced. If the egg has both uryuom and non-uryuom DNA, the resulting being is a tulougol seyunolu (greater chimera); if there is no uryuom DNA, a roaisol seyunolu (lesser chimera) is created. Transformation Uryuoms can shapechange, and do so frequently in their native environment, though far less often on Earth. Objectionable anatomy disappears when not being used. Once an uryuom has morphed into a form using a tool, such as the Transformation Gun, they can use it again anytime they wish. These transformations are technically Magic, but of a different kind than the magic humans use. Society Clothing Due to the uryuoms' shapeshifting nature, most clothing is impractical, and largely unnecessary since anything "objectionable" disappears when unneeded. However, they still use clothing occasionally in situations that require it, such as in cold climates and hazardous occupations. To account for the frequent shapeshifting, uryuoms have developed special suits that morph to fit the body of the wearer. Language Uryuomoco is the native language of the uryuoms. Uryuoms can teach the language to others in a matter of seconds, by rubbing one of their antennae on someone's forehead. It is also hinted that they are able to learn and/or teach other languages in the same way. Uryuomoco is commonly used in the main universe by those who can speak it as a kind of secret code, though it would be a very easily broken code in real life, as it is just a simple substitution cipher (some letter combinations have been changed in order to make the Uryuomoco text readable and pronounceable). Non-uryuoms who have been confirmed as able to speak Uryuomoco include Mr. Verres, Tedd, Grace, Hedge, and Elliot. Other *Under the current legal system on the uryuom home world, the buying and selling of devices like the Transformation Gun are illegal because of their use of certain programming methods, which violate certain religious beliefs. However, if such a device was built before the laws deeming them illegal were passed, owning said item is legal, as long as it is not bought, sold, or traded; said item may be bequeathed upon the death of its current owner. There are also laws that protect freedom of religion, but many laws are based on the beliefs of the most popular religion, even if there is no legal basis for them. *Uryuoms call their home world "the parent planet" Uryuom Power and Magic Uryuoms use energy classified as type of magic for their shapeshifting and telekinesis. Before magic changed recently, Uryuoms and greater chimeras gave false positives for being awakened when scanned by a Magic Analysis Wand. After magic change, it may no longer be false positive because they may actually be awakened. It was specifically mentioned that to get spells, chimeras like Grace would need to suppress their Uryuom power to build their magic power. However, in the distant past, even pure Uryuoms were able to get magic. It is therefore possible that how magic works for Uryuoms has changed now. See also * Lespuko, a species genetically related to Uryuoms * William and Gillian, the most prominent Uryuoms appearing in the comic. * Lavender, the Uryuom personal assistant of Mr. Verres. * Tam Eh Tedd, storyline with the most Uryuom content. References Category:Species Category:Magic Category:Transformation Category:Uryuom